Taming the Beast Adaptada
by Brubru-Masen
Summary: Ela se apaixonou por um homem cujo rosto não podia ver...


ELA SE APAIXONOU POR UM HOMEM CUJO ROSTO NÃO PODIA VER...

Convocada como serva para servir ao rei, Bella Swan foi contratada para trabalhar como babá da filha de Edward Cullen. Os rumores sobre aquele homem que vivia em reclusão não assustaram Bella... Sua experiência como vencedora de concursos de beleza ensinara-lhe que o verdadeiro valor de uma pessoa não estava na aparência exterior. Mas o coração de Edward estava tão despedaçado quanto seu rosto...

Para Edward, a linda e doce Bella era uma tentação e uma tortura, e ela não tinha medo dele... Ao contrário, insistia para que ele saísse de seu esconderijo e vivesse uma vida normal. E Edward sabia que estava apaixonado... tanto quanto Bella acreditava estar. Mas o que aconteceria... quando ela visse seu rosto?

CAPÍTULO I

Isabella Swan ergueu o olhar para o castelo de pedras cinzentas e imaginou o que encontraria lá dentro.  
**O príncipe encantado ou o dragão?**

O dragão provavelmente, imaginou, se fossem verdadeiros os boatos que ouvira do pessoal da cidade, na viagem de balsa até a linda ilha. _Será que Edward Cullen sabia como era temido?_, pensou, observando as pedras enormes e as janelas em arco, enquanto o táxi entrava no caminho que conduzia à entrada.

A enorme estrutura tinha até ameias, além da torre principal.

Bella via apenas solidão por toda parte.

— Senhora... — disse o motorista, ao parar em frente da casa enorme. — Tem certeza de que é este o lugar aonde quer ir?

_Por que todos na ilha perguntavam a mesma coisa, como se estivesse indo para a forca?_

Cullen era apenas um homem, nada mais.

— Sim, tenho certeza, Sr. Pinkney — respondeu, sem olhar para o motorista de meia-idade.

— O Sr. Cullen não é um tipo simpático, como deve saber.

— Não é de admirar, já que todos agem como se ele fosse capaz de morder, não acha? — Dessa vez ela fitou-o diretamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

O homem corou e então olhou novamente para a casa.

— Os boatos devem ter algum fundamento — resmungou, saindo do carro para pegar a bagagem de Bella.

Ela também saiu do carro e acompanhou-o, subindo os degraus da entrada.

Como uma serva do rei, havia sido contratada para ajudar a filha de quatro anos de Edward Cullen a acostumar-se a viver ali.

A morar com um homem recluso, que vivia trancado num castelo, longe de qualquer contato humano.

Pelo jeito, teria um bocado de trabalho, já que, de acordo com os boatos, ninguém pusera os pés na casa, além dos entregadores, nos últimos quatro anos.

Bella sentiu pena da garotinha, que acabara de perder a mãe e tinha sido afastada do pai.

Bella estava ali para conhecer o local, antes de a menina chegar.

O Sr. Pinkney colocou as malas no chão.

Ao virar-se para pagá-lo, Bella percebeu que escrevia algo num pedaço de papel.

Assim que lhe entregou o dinheiro, o homem estendeu-lhe o papel.

— Aqui está meu telefone. Se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar.

O gesto deixou-a comovida, mas não era necessário.

— Ele não é um monstro, Sr. Pinkney.

— É sim. Grita com qualquer um que pisar nas terras dele, e quase fez picadinho do pobre garoto que entrega as compras da mercearia. Detesto pensar no que pode fazer com a senhora. — E quando Bella olhou-o com firmeza, o motorista olhou novamente para o castelo e suspirou. — Esta casa foi construída muitos anos atrás, por um homem que a ergueu para a noiva. Ela queria viver como uma princesa, e ele procurou atender esse desejo. Trouxe cada pedra do continente, e muitas coisas vieram da Inglaterra ou da Irlanda, pelo que ouvi dizer. Ela morreu antes que a casa estivesse terminada, ou antes, que o rapaz tivesse chance de casar-se com ela.

_Que história triste_, pensou ela, mas logo ergueu o queixo.

— Está agindo como se a casa fosse assombrada, ou amaldiçoada.

O Sr. Pinkney não disse nada, olhando as pesadas portas duplas de madeira, como se fossem a entrada de uma caverna.

_Que bobagem_, pensou Bella, erguendo a aldrava de bronze para bater na porta.

Era a cabeça de um dragão.

_Bem, Sr. Cullen, se queria manter as pessoas longe daqui, tem feito um bom trabalho._

Ela bateu e esperou.

Imediatamente ouviu-se uma voz, soando no interfone à direita da porta.

— Entre.

A voz era profunda, um tanto rouca, e sem querer, Bella estremeceu, invadida por um sentimento de apreensão.

— Entende o que eu disse? — perguntou Pinkney.

— Bobagem — retrucou ela com firmeza, abrindo a porta e entrando.

Um pequeno abajur, colocado sobre uma linda mesa de madeira entalhada, iluminava parcialmente o saguão.

Ela colocou a bolsa e a valise de mão no chão e virou-se, vendo que o Sr. Pinkney empurrava apressadamente as malas para dentro e se afastava para os degraus.

_Mas o gesto não o impediu de dar uma boa olhada na casa_, pensou Bella.

Ela procurou o interruptor e logo o local ficou completamente iluminado.

O homem encolheu-se e recuou ainda mais.

— Me ligue, se precisar — repetiu, com o sotaque ainda mais acentuado.

A atitude dele, assim como a das pessoas que encontrara na cidade, mostrando-se chocadas ao vê-la chegar, e fazendo advertências, era terrivelmente injusta e infundada, já que falavam de um homem que nem conheciam.

De repente, Bella sentiu-se fortemente motivada a proteger o Sr. Cullen.

— Não será preciso, obrigada — agradeceu, fechando a porta.

Suspirando, Bella virou-se, e o coração dela deu um salto, ao perceber que as luzes se apagaram e uma sombra aparecia no topo da escada de madeira entalhada.

— Sr. Cullen?

— Sim — a voz grave ressoou, chegando até ela.

— Olá. Sou...

— Isabella Swan, eu sei — interrompeu ele. — Quase trinta anos, solteira, cursou a universidade, criada em Charleston, ex-miss Carolina do Sul, miss condado de Jasper, miss Festival do Camarão.

Ela podia jurar que havia um tom de zombaria na voz dele.

— Será que esqueci alguma coisa?

_Bem, então era ele o misterioso recluso_, pensou, olhando para a sombra na escada.

— Esqueceu de dizer: ex- funcionária do Departamento de Estado, professora da escola da embaixada, e lingüista, fluente em italiano, farsi e galês.

— Mas sabe cozinhar? — perguntou ele, num galês impecável.

— Não estaria aqui, se não soubesse. — Ela cruzou os braços e observou a figura masculina, alta e forte, delineada pela luz que vinha do abajur, e que permitia ver apenas a calça preta e os sapatos. A mão dele apoiava-se no corrimão, e um anel com sinete, de ouro, brilhava refletindo a luz. _**Que mãos grandes**_, pensou Bella, mas logo falou: — Será que tenho um site com todas as minhas informações e não estou sabendo?

_O que mais saberia sobre ela?_

— As telecomunicações são um recurso fascinante.

— É verdade. Mas não precisa dizer o número do meu sutiã, nem quando perdi os pompons de chefe da torcida quando estava com Mike Newton.

— Foi só isso que perdeu? — O tom grave pareceu percorrer cada centímetro da espinha de Bella, e isso a irritou profundamente.

— Procure na Internet — disparou, não gostando nem um pouco de saber como ele estava informado a seu respeito. E como sabia pouco sobre ele.

Não tivera chance de descobrir muita coisa.

Sabia apenas que vivia recluso, depois de um acidente que o desfigurara, que havia se divorciado, e que, em poucos dias, receberia uma filha que jamais vira antes.

_Era estranho, muito estranho_, pensou, começando a pegar as malas.

— Onde vou ficar?

— No segundo andar.

Ela começou a andar para a escada.

— Deixe as malas e me acompanhe.

Bella soltou as malas, carregando a valise de mão e a bolsa ao acompanhá-lo.

Ele andava vários passos à frente, mantendo-se sempre no escuro.

O andar dele era firme, elegante à luz do corredor, que vinha de pequenas lâmpadas junto ao rodapé.

Tudo que podia ver era o contorno dos ombros, na camisa imaculadamente branca, muito largos e fortes.

Ele parou diante de uma porta e abriu-a depressa.

— Aqui — disse, e continuou andando.

Ela parou do lado de fora do quarto.

— E o quarto da sua filha?

Ele hesitou por uma fração de segundo.

— Do outro lado do corredor. —Ele já estava quase no segundo lance de escadas. — Vou pedir para trazerem suas malas.

— Pensei que morasse sozinho.

— E moro. Tenho um caseiro, que mora num chalé, nos fundos do terreno, e uma empregada, que vem às segundas-feiras.

— Não acha que precisamos conversar sobre a chegada da sua filha? — gritou Bella, já que ele não parara de andar.

— Ela chegará dentro de dois dias. Encontre-a na balsa.

Ele subia cada degrau num passo deliberadamente lento.

Bella imaginou se sentiria dores.

— Não virá comigo?

— Foi para isso que a contratei, Srta. Swan.

— Mas não pode apenas me entregar sua filha sem...

Uma porta bateu com força no topo da escada.

Ele voltara ao refúgio nas sombras.

— Muito bem — disse ela, aproximando-se da escada e olhando para cima.

Tudo que podia ver era um corredor e uma grande porta de madeira polida, com uma maçaneta de bronze.

_Como ele podia ser tão indiferente?_

Nessie era quase um bebê, com apenas quatro anos.

_E será que ele estava mesmo tão desfigurado?_

Ou seria apenas vaidoso, e não queria vir para a luz?

Apesar de tudo, era com Nessie que estava preocupada e, endireitando os ombros, subiu a escada e bateu na porta.

— Acho que precisamos ter uma conversa, Sr. Cullen. Agora.

Nenhuma resposta.

— Posso ser muito persistente quando tenho um objetivo, o senhor já sabe.

— Vá embora, Srta. Swan. Avisarei quando precisar, e se precisar, da senhorita.

— É claro, meu senhor, como fui tola em pensar que realmente se importa com sua filha — disse, num tom seco, e virou-se para ir embora.

**Teimoso, rude, dominador.**

O pai dela teria acertado um soco nos dentes dele só por tratar uma mulher daquele jeito.

Bella entrou no quarto e parou, sem fôlego.

Pelo jeito o dragão tinha muito bom gosto.

A decoração era luxuosa, o tapete, as cortinas, os quadros, tudo combinava, criando uma atmosfera relaxante e sensual.

Uma enorme cama com quatro colunas ficava num dos cantos, coberta por uma colcha e almofadas, nos mesmos tons de vinho, cinza e branco que decoravam o aposento.

Havia uma escrivaninha no estilo Rainha Anne com um computador colocada perto da parede, e algumas poltronas bem femininas posicionadas perto da lareira.

Perto das três janelas enormes havia um banco forrado, coberto com almofadas bordadas em ponto cruz, o que o tornava ainda mais convidativo.

A esquerda ficava o closet, tão grande que jamais conseguiria enchê-lo.

_Mas bem que gostaria de tentar_, pensou Bella, observando o banheiro moderno, com a maior banheira que já vira.

Deixando a bolsa e a valise sobre a cama, atravessou o corredor e entrou no quarto de Nessie.

Sem palavras, parou na porta.

Pelo jeito, dinheiro não era problema para o Sr. Cullen.

O quarto parecia um sonho, em tons de verde e rosa, com uma casa de bonecas antiga, muitos brinquedos e uma cama colocada num dos cantos.

O dossel tinha cortinas de cetim, que desciam enfeitando a cabeceira trabalhada.

A história da Princesa e a Ervilha surgiu-lhe na mente, já que a garotinha teria de usar o banco para subir na cama alta.

_Ele pensara em tudo_, reconheceu Bella, vendo os armários e gavetas cheios de roupas de tamanhos diferentes.

Ele não sabia mesmo nada sobre a filha, percebeu ela, voltando para o quarto, abrindo a valise e pegando o arquivo que Rosalie Hale, dona da Wife Incorporated, lhe entregara dois dias atrás.

O rosto da garotinha de cabelos escuros aparecia na foto, revelando o sorriso doce e os olhos muito verdes.

Atirando a foto de lado com um suspiro, foi até o banco junto à janela, afastando as cortinas ao sentar-se.

Dali podia ver o continente e as outras ilhas da costa da Carolina do Sul.

O vento de outubro varria a praia, balançando os galhos dos enormes carvalhos que cercavam a costa.

As ondas rugiam contra o cais, escurecendo a areia.

O céu estava carregado, escuro, quase encoberto pela neblina densa.

Um dia perfeito para encolher-se no sofá, ler um livro e sonhar.

_Com o que sonharia uma garotinha?_

Especialmente uma que tivesse perdido a mãe e estivesse chegando a uma ilha isolada para encontrar o pai, que nem sequer conhecia.

_Ela sonharia com um príncipe para mantê-la segura_, pensou Bella.

**Não com um dragão que soltava fogo na direção de qualquer um que tentasse se aproximar de sua caverna.**

Edward apoiou as costas na porta e fechou os olhos, a imagem de Bella presa em sua mente, recusando-se a deixá-lo em paz.

**Era a criatura mais linda que já vira**.

O tipo de mulher que fazia as cabeças virarem, os homens tropeçarem e as mulheres morrerem de inveja.

E só de fitar os lindos olhos chocolate, cada cicatriz parecia doer como se fosse recente.

Era como colocar um doce apetitoso na frente de um homem que morria de fome.

Oferecer-lhe a iguaria, da qual nunca poderia sentir o gosto.

Mal podia tolerar a presença dela ali, em seu lar, seu santuário.

Só saber que estava ali era o suficiente para deixá-lo louco, e queria estrangular Rosalie Hale por ter lhe mandado uma mulher tão linda.

_Será que Rose não percebia que não estivera perto de uma mulher desde o acidente?_

E até aquela manhã não tivera sequer uma referência, além da palavra de Rosalie, garantindo que encontrara alguém muito qualificado.

Não tivera tempo de pesquisar o passado dela, e embora tivesse encontrado apenas parte dele, não havia fotos, embora tivesse imaginado como era, já que vencera tantos concursos de beleza.

Ainda assim, era como se não desejasse mostrar o lindo rosto.

Ele tinha uma boa razão para não mostrar o rosto.

_Mas qual seria a dela?_

Aos trinta anos, continuava linda.

Que droga!

Ele fora muito claro ao pedir uma governanta para cuidar de Nessie.

Pedira uma mulher mais velha, forte e saudável o suficiente para cuidar de uma garota de quatro anos, e que compreendesse que a responsabilidade de Nessie seria dela.

Não podia deixar que Nessie o visse.

Nunca.

A criança fugiria dele, e Edward sabia que não poderia suportar isso.

Não outra vez.

As pessoas fugiam dele por causa das cicatrizes que o desfiguravam.

Não pretendia assustar uma criança.

Nessie.

Edward cerrou os punhos.

Uma criança cuja existência ele ignorara até algumas semanas atrás, quando a ex-mulher morrera.

Parecia que ele era a única pessoa no mundo que podia cuidar da menina.

Mais uma vez, amaldiçoou Tanya por não ter lhe dito que carregava um filho ao deixá-lo.

Só Deus sabia como precisara disso, quatro anos antes.

Algo para fazê-lo suportar as inúmeras cirurgias, a difícil recuperação e a dura realidade de que nada poderia ser feito para recuperar o corpo desfigurado.

Afastando-se da porta, Edward pegou o telefone e discou um número, mal contendo a raiva.

— Wife Incorporated. Rosalie Hale.

— Que droga, Rose, ela é linda!

_**De tirar o fôlego**_, acrescentou mentalmente, lembrando-se de cada curva do corpo perfeito, coberto pelo conjunto branco.

— Então saiu da sua toca por tempo suficiente para observá-la?

— Por que fez isso?

Edward ouviu-a suspirar.

— Bella é uma das pessoas mais bondosas que conheço. E não fiz isso por você, meu bem. Foi por Nessie. Bella adora crianças, e já trabalhou com elas antes. Tem todas as qualificações que você queria. E culta, mas não a ponto de não conseguir se comunicar com uma criança. Além disso, é divertida e criativa. Dê-lhe uma chance.

— Não tenho escolha. Nessie chega dentro de dois dias.

— Vai dar certo, Edward.

— Encontre outra pessoa, imediatamente. Eu não a quero aqui.

Houve uma pausa do outro lado, e ao falar, a voz de Rosalie soou fria e brusca:

— Tanya devia ter lhe contado sobre Nessie, eu concordo, e se não tivesse jurado que não o faria, eu mesma teria dito. Mas quando ela disse que o deixara porque tinha se tornado frio e mesquinho, não pude acreditar. Agora, vejo que estava certa.

Edward sentiu como se ela o tivesse esbofeteado.

— Tanya me abandonou porque não pôde suportar as conseqüências do acidente. Queria que eu fosse o mesmo de antes e que agisse como antes. Isso nunca vai acontecer. — Ele respirou fundo, antes de prosseguir: — Encontre outra pessoa.

E sem despedir-se, desligou.

Só ao largar o fone percebeu como o segurara com força.

Deixando-se cair na poltrona de couro, atrás da escrivaninha, virou-a para a janela.

O sol lutava para sair de trás das nuvens, refletindo-se no riacho, enquanto Edward lutava para afastar as memórias dolorosas do acidente.

A dor cortante, a reação de horror de Tanya quando tiraram as bandagens, a repugnância que não conseguira disfarçar.

Sempre imaginara que ela estaria a seu lado, em qualquer situação, e ficara chocado ao vê-la partir.

Devia ter imaginado que ela faria isso, quando se recusara a dividir a cama com ele, e até mesmo a tocá-lo depois do acidente.

Ele podia ver a repulsa, cada vez que estendia a mão para ela.

A noite anterior ao acidente tinha sido a última vez que sentira prazer e ternura com uma mulher.

E agora a mulher que fora eleita a mais bonita do Estado estava morando em sua casa.

Não fazia diferença que isso tivesse ocorrido dez anos antes.

Ela ainda era capaz de parar o trânsito com sua beleza.

A batida foi tão suave que ele mal ouviu.

— Sr. Cullen.

O som daquela voz doce e delicada tocou-o profundamente.

E ele quase a odiou por isso.

— Eu já disse que a chamaria se...

— Pelo que me lembro, fui contratada para tomar conta da sua filha, não do senhor. Portanto, pode chamar o quanto quiser, meu senhor, e...

— Pago o seu salário.

— Sua mãe não lhe ensinou que é falta de educação interromper uma senhora?

— E você não aprendeu diplomacia, ao trabalhar no Departamento de Estado?

— Sim. Mas este não é um território estrangeiro, nem você pode pedir imunidade diplomática.

Lutando contra a vontade de sorrir, Edward apoiou a cabeça na poltrona de couro.

— O que você quer?

— Ah, chegamos ao estágio das negociações — zombou Bella. — Agora, a menos que a montanha de alimentos na geladeira e no freezer seja a sua noção de uma dieta balanceada, preciso planejar o cardápio.

— Muito bem. Pode pedir o que quiser.

Bella suspirou.

_Que homem difícil._

Ela sacudiu a bandeja, fazendo a linda porcelana tilintar.

— Ouviu? São pratos. Com comida — completou.

— Deixe na porta.

Ela piscou.

— O quê?

— Tenho certeza de que ouviu, Srta. Swan. A porta não é tão grossa.

— Que teimoso — resmungou Bella.

— Deixe no chão e vá embora.

Bella colocou a bandeja junto à porta, e ao olhar para a madeira decidiu que o faria sair dali, de qualquer modo.

— Pelo jeito, vamos ter muitos problemas, Sr. Cullen.

— Só se quebrar as regras.

— E quais são?

— Receberá ordens através de e-mails em seu computador.

— Meu Deus, que impessoal!

— E o único modo possível — disse ele, baixinho, ouvindo os passos dela afastando-se na escada.

Edward esfregou a testa, a ponta dos dedos tocando as cicatrizes, e praguejou, levantando-se e começando a andar de um lado para o outro.

Cerrando os dentes, imaginou **como iria sobreviver com aquela mulher linda andando pela casa.**


End file.
